Kirby Superstar Warriors
by Rocket67
Summary: A young 15 year old girl stumbles upon the world of Deamland and must help the four colored Kirbies in saving Popstar from certain doom...Rated T for later chapters. Chapter 2 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Kirby: Superstar Warriors

Disclaimer: This isn't Super Rocket Bros. this is good ol' fashioned Kirby action! When a young girl stumbles upon a new world, she teams up with the four colored Kirbies' to save Popstar from certain doom…

She must've been running for hours. Celeste took a deep breath and looked around the corner, her bright red hair a mess, and aqua blue eyes looked heavy._ Looks like they're not here today_, she thought. Celeste slowly went around the corner and whistled cheerfully, holding her parcel. Just this morning, she found a package in the mail sent to her from her father, who was on an expedition somewhere. She hadn't really heard from her father in a long time. She hasn't even seen her in ten years; she was merely five years old when he left. She was just happy that those annoying bullies weren't around. They usually call them the rat pack because they steal from anyone and will hurt you, just to get their hands on it. Their leader was an eighteen year-old woman, named Spectra. She had Goth black hair and piercing purple eyes. Practically everyday, she would steal something from her, a gold bracelet, her lunch, even her own pet dog. One time, she even beat her up because she wouldn't give her a precious locket. Well not today, she would go home and open up her parcel.

Once she got home, she ran quickly upstairs and looked at her parcel for a few moments. She began to read the tag on it:

_Celeste,_

_On one of my recent travels, I found this unique, technological trinket, I can't really work it all that well, but since you're pretty good with this stuff, I thought I should bring it to you. _

_Love,_

_Dad_

She sighed, and slowly ripped the wrapping off. After a couple of seconds, she managed to find her gift. It looked like a tiny medal of some sort, shaped like a star. Beside it she found a watch. It was like any other plain old watch, except it had the words star warriors emblazed on the bottom. She scratched her head, "What can I possibly do with this?" She started observing the objects carefully; she noticed that the watch was beeping. Celeste stared observantly; suddenly the watch flashed a bright light. She gave a startled gasp, and was eaten up the light and suddenly, she was gone…

The four colored Kirbies walked happily across Dreamland. Due to the confusion of calling all four of them Kirby, they decided to make up names. The yellow one called himself Marcus, the red one Rick, and the green one Andy. The yellow one liked to pull pranks sometimes, and was basically the comic relief, the red one was a hot-tempered, Raphael wannabe, and the green one was a nervous, scaredy cat. "So what's on the menu today?" Marcus asked with a smile on his face. "Some good ol' strawberry shortcake or shall we have the classic watermelon?" Kirby shook his head, "It doesn't really matter anyways." Rick nodded his head slowly. "And besides, we have those two snacks, everyday! Aren't you getting sick of it?" Marcus stared at Rick blankly, and then he grinned. "And I suppose chicken would be better?" He replied in a mocking tone of voice. "We tend to have that for supper everyday as well, if memory serves me correctly…" Rick growled impatiently, "Watch that big mouth of yours…" Andy couldn't help but yelp at what he saw falling from the sky. "It's a meteorite!" He screamed. "Everybody, run for your lives, we're never gonna make it!!!!" Kirby slapped him upside his head. "That isn't a meteorite Andy." He said with a sigh. "We better check it out, just in case it's a monster sent from NME…"

Celeste found her speeding towards the ground at an incredible rate. She found herself plummeting into the woods now. She was smacked on branches, twigs and finally slammed face-first on the ground. She rubbed her nose. "Well, that just hurt." She said, brushing twigs from her hair and checking to see if anything was broken. She looked around. This definitely wasn't home. Though the place did look quite beautiful, lush greenery and…apples! She picked one up, wiped it off and took a bite. "These things are delicious!" She said cheerfully. They tasted a bit different from the ones at home. A bit more juicy and with some added flavor to it. She took another bite of the apple and passed the lake, when she noticed her reflection in it. She walked up to it stared at herself. Her eyes looked like Kirby's own, and her clothes had a warrior's vibe to it. She sat down to think. "Just where am I?" She asked.

"You're in Dreamland my girl!"

Celeste jerked back in surprise and nearly fell into the lake. She looked around swiftly. "Who's there?" She called out. "Over here!" The voice called back. She turned and nearly screamed at what she saw. It was a tree, except it had a face, nose and all. "My name's Wispy Woods." He said. "H-hello there…" She stammered. "I'm kinda new here. So what is this Dreamland?" Wispy smiled, "Dreamland is a wonderful world on the planet Popstar; there are many more beautiful places like this one." She almost fainted, _I'm on another planet?!?_ She thought furiously. She got up, "Look, I'm from the planet Earth. Have you heard of it by any chance?" Wispy turned his face in thought. "Earth…" he trailed, and then slowly shook his head. "Sadly, I haven't, but maybe someone else has. Maybe you should go to Cappytown, maybe someone there has heard of it." She nodded, "Thanks Wispy." She turned to walk then stopped, "Um, Wispy?" She asked. He merely cocked an eyebrow, "What is it?" "Well, are there more talking creatures?" She continued. "I mean like owls and animals all that stuff?" Wispy smiled, "You'll find out eventually." She scratched her head. _What does he mean by that?_ Suddenly, four flying air machines slowly floated to the ground.

Rick looked down from his red Warpstar, "I think that's your meteorite Andy." He said with a grin. Andy merely gulped, "Well it could be one of those man-eating space vixens." Marcus just shook his head, "She could just be a star warrior. I mean, look at her clothes." "Hey you!" Rick called down. Celeste quickly looked around and then she slowly looked up. _This place can't get any weirder…_ She thought to herself.


	2. Nightmare Enterprises

Nightmare Enterprises 

Disclaimer: I forgot to tell you this, but this is actually a two-part story. This is part 1, so, I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to read and review!

Celeste didn't know what to do. She was face-to-face with four aliens on flying machines. The red one walked up to her. "Alright kid," He said, "just who are you and what do you want?" Celeste stiffened, "Well…I…" "C'mon kid, hurry up!" He interrupted, "I don't have all day. Are you from NME, or just a stranger?" Celeste growled, "Well, my name's Celeste, thank you very much and I'm not from NME! I'm from the planet Earth and I don't want anything from you!" She then punched the red one out. "And I'm _not_ a kid, I'm a teenager!" She gave a sigh of impatience and glared at him with dislike. The pink one was next to walk up. "I'm sorry about my friend's behavior." he said giving a backwards glance at his red counterpart. He merely sniffed and turned away. "The name's Kirby." The pink one continued. "And you are…" "My name's Celeste." She said with a smile. Kirby grinned; the yellow counterpart came up along with the green one, whose eyes were huge with fear. "This is Marcus," Kirby said pointing to the yellow one. Marcus grinned and said, "Hey, what's up?" "This is Andy." He said pointing to the green one, who stared at her with those huge eyes.

Celeste scratched her head, "What's wrong with him?" "He's a bit…paranoid…" The green one pointed an accusing arm at her, "Are you one of those man-eating space vixens?!?" "Um…no, I'm not." Celeste answered. Andy gave a sigh of relief, "Oh, good. I guess it's safe to shake hands with you then!" He held out his arm and Celeste shook it cheerfully. "And, he's Rick." Kirby muttered, pointing to the red one. Rick sighed and shook his head before holding out one of his flap-like arms to shake. "Look," he began, "I'm sorry I accused you of being in association with NME…and for calling you a kid…" Celeste frowned, "It's okay, but who is NME?" All four of their eyes narrowed before Kirby continued. "NME, short for Nightmare Enterprises." he growled. "I've been there once, and with some help from the locals of Cappytown, as well as some of the star warriors, I managed to destroy the building…" Celeste shuddered, "But…" "But, one day, after we managed to save the Mirror world from Dark Mind, NME came back with a vengeance." Rick said furiously, voice growing louder and louder. "They nearly destroyed the town, as well as Dreamland itself!" Celeste gasped, "Did anyone get hurt?" Marcus frowned, "No, but…" "But…?" Celeste asked impatiently, "C'mon, I need to know!" "One of the residents of Dreamland was taken hostage." Andy replied. "Her name was Tiff, I think."

Nightmare slowly floated towards his hostage. His look had changed slightly since his battle with Kirby. For one his body was patched over with Goth black armor, his shades were blood red. Behind those shades he had piercing black eyes that looked through your soul. "How're you enjoying my little prison?" Nightmare asked with a bit mockery. Tiff was motionless; no emotion in her eyes whatsoever. "I'm terribly sorry I had to take your soul." he continued. "But if I plan on getting the power I need to destroy those meddlesome puffballs, I'll have to borrow this!" He laughed villainously and slowly turned to his assistants. "You two, Jake, Dark Metaknight, go pay our friends a little visit would you?" Two shadows nodded slowly and sped off. "Soon, very soon, my plan will be in motion…"

It was one day after Celeste had met her new friends. She had grown fond of Marcus. His jokes always seemed to make her laugh, and even though his pranks can be a bit frightening at times, they didn't harm anyone. She still wasn't used to being around Rick though. He always argued about how they should just go to NME and kick some butt. Kirby said that they need to think of a plan first before they even bother. Kirby and Andy she always stayed close to. They seemed to know more about Dreamland than anyone else. Celeste was walking down the corridor of castle Dedede. She was allowed to crash there for a few nights. There was a bloodcurdling scream that came from Marcus. "Help, please!" He cried. Celeste as well as Kirby and the others were dashing towards the constant screaming, when they opened the door, Celeste gasped. Marcus lay on the floor, motionless, blood dripping from his mouth and beside him, Tuff. And there, with his giant paws on top of each the two, was a giant, bloodthirsty monster. His fangs were wickedly sharp and his eyes gleamed yellow and seemed to pierce through their souls. Andy screamed and ran out the door, along with Rick, Kirby and Celeste. She screamed as the monster was ready to plunge its jaws into her.

There was suddenly a burst of laughter from Marcus and Tuff. "Aw, man the look on your faces was priceless!" Tuff said through his tears of laughter. "It's amazing the things you can do with ketchup and a little hologram I cooked up!" Marcus said. Rick growled, "I'm going to tear you to pieces!" Celeste gave a small chuckle. Kirby shook his head as Marcus dashed through the corridor with Rick close behind. Andy, who was still screaming, was hiding behind a pillar. Kirby poked him, "Its okay Andy, merely another one of Marcus's jokes…" Andy stopped and sighed, "I think my heart stopped for one second…" Suddenly the castle shook and pieces of rubble and debris shook loose from the ceiling. Marcus and Rick stopped fighting and looked into the sky. There was a dark version Metaknight, blasting the castle with lightning bolts. The other one was a blue little gel like creature, which shot out bombs out an alarming rate. "Oh great," Rick muttered, "Jake and Dark Metaknight are back again?!?" Celeste cocked an eyebrow, "Who're they?" "Assistants of Nightmare, usually sent here to capture hostages and use them for their evil deeds…" Celeste looked into the sky and saw the two plunging straight towards her. She flinched, _what do I do?_ She thought nervously.


End file.
